enchantedacharmedspinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Primrose Halliwell
'''Primrose Halliwell is '''the oldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, the older sister to Pamela Halliwell and Parker Halliwell and the younger half sister to Percy Turner and PJ Turner. Story 'Exposed Part 1 Primrose begins the episode with Parker and Pamela in a rescue attempt of their mother. Primrose's role was being a distraction. She used her powers to beam a whole entire wall into the crowd creating havoc. Then she proceeded to beam the chains off her mother in order for her to escape. Then the three chanted the spell written by Parker to open a portal to get their mother to safety. After entering the portal and going into Limbo she, with the rest of her family, got trapped in a ring of fire. Courtesy of Percy Turner, after some banter with he and PJ Turner, Cole finds them and reveals that they are Phoebe's children. Exposed Part 2 Your Past Life Bites Primrose begins the episode doing laundry well on the phone with her current boyfriend, Dave, promising him she'll be back at college soon and then hangs up. Primrose is next seen trying to help Percy understand how to work the tv when she hears Pamela scream. She beams upstairs and finds out that it was only from annoyance that Pamela screamed. Primrose offers to help her sister with the test but Pamela detests her helping and yells at her instead. Primrose is next shown coming home with Parker in tow. She's obviously worried about him because he refuses to share his premonition with her. She soon meets West but their meeting is short lived as a kidnap attempt took place. Primrose came close to being kidnapped but was luckily saved by Shane, West's older brother. Parker then reveals that in his vision he saw Primrose as a vampire. West then figures out that whatever triggered the premonition could help them and Parker brings in an old victorian dress. Shane and West then leave and Primrose asks Pamela to watch Parker for the night. Pamela warns her that she shouldn't be alone but Primrose pays no heed. Human Love Pamela Charms a Boy Possessesion Obsession Teen Witch Loves Light The Normal Demons Parker's Demon Friend Lost Control Prue Big Brother Percy's First Date The "What If" Alternative Part 1 The "What If" Alternative Part 2 Personality Before Phoebe was exposed, she was the sociable, popular girl in college who was the girl next door. She’s compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, smart, beautiful, friendly and easy to get along with. Primrose is also athletic and was a cheerleader on the cheerleading squad. Primrose dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people and her overbearing instincts to protect others at her own cost. As Parker puts it, Primrose is a mothering type. Relationships Family PJ Turner :PJ doesn't not like Primrose that much because of her insistence off the group being careful with magic, whereas PJ wants to use magic recklessly. Although PJ never seems to hide her feelings about Primrose, Primrose does not have a problem with PJ. Percy Turner :Primrose is very supportive of her brother's desire to be human and holds a great deal of faith in him despite the fact that Percy almost constantly requires Primrose to look after him and keep him from getting into trouble. Percy is, himself, very protective of Primrose, but Primrose's care of her brother has been described as being almost parental. Pamela Halliwell :Pamela is Primrose's younger sister by a 6 year age gap, Pamela is shown to be jealous of Primrose. Pamela never wants Primrose's help but is grateful when Primrose does it despite that. The girls are close but Pamela's desire for independence plus her jealousy causes her to drift from her Primrose increasingly. Parker Halliwell :Parker is Primrose's younger brother with an almost 10 year age gap, after Phoebe leaves she is very motherly towards him. Cole Turner Piper Halliwell Leo Wyatt Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Paige Mathews Henry Mitchell Kat Mitchell Tamora Mitchell Henry Mitchell Jr. Friends Ian Rowe Shane Rowe West Rowe Jordan Erth Lily Dominic Abilities and Powers *'''Telekinetic Beaming - Telekinetic Beaming is the ability to move or teleport objects from one location to another through use of orbs. This power is a hybrid combination of the powers Orbing and Telekinesis, where instead of moving the object with the mind alone, the object is moved through use of orbs. *'Beaming' - Beaming is a form of teleportation where the user disappears and appears in a pink glow originating at the heart. This form of teleportation is used exclusively by Cupids and Cupid-Witches and is the only way to enter Cupid's Temple, due to its protection from evil.